Innocent Slytherin?
by Pandakat312
Summary: Alice Kitsune is an innocent pureblood Slytherin. Can Slytherins be innocent? Rated M for later on Eventual RL x OC


**Well this was suppose to be up an hour ago but my damn computer just suddenly decided to crash and i lost everything.**

_Everyone remembered her being sorted. An innocent petite girl with long black hair and doe like eyes named Alice Kitsune being sorted into Slytherin. You would think that the Slytherins would be ashamed and would outcast her but no, instead they welcomed her with open arms and treated her like a princess. Slytherin's Princess. Alice never insulted anyone or fought. She never called muggleborns mudblood because she didn't believe in that kind of stuff._

_4 boys who called themselves the Marauders were frustrated because of Alice Kitsune. No matter what prank they did, it never worked on her. One time they died the Slytherin's hair pink, but when the spell reached her, it bounced off. _

_There was this one boy by the name of Remus Lupin who held a small blush whenever he saw her. He has had a crush on her ever since he saw her on the train. _

_A few days later at dinner, a shout from the Slytherin table rang the halls of Hogwarts. "You've never eaten chocolate?!" Bellatrix Black shouted, staring at Alice in disbelief. Narcissa Black, younger sister of Bellatrix quickly grabbed a chocolate frog and gave it to Alice who took it and stared at it. Then she tentatively took a small bite. As soon as she swallowed it, real tiny flowers and sparkled were popping out behind her. She turned to Narcissa with puppy eyes pleading for more._

_It was the day after Christmas and everyone who had gone home for the holidays and come back. The Professors' were passing out the time tables. Alice looked at her table and smiled. Her first class was Transfiguration. It was with the Gryffindor's. She took two slices of toast before walking out the great hall. Lily Evans who had seen her walking out also took some breakfast and followed. The two girls had developed a friendship considering the professors because they always paired them up. They were both tied for first place in all of their classes. When they knocked on the classroom door and walked inside, they greeted Professor McGonagall who wasn't surprised to see them early (again). The two girls took their regular seats and unpacked while waiting for the rest of the class to file in. _

_"Today we're turning matchsticks into needles," Professor McGonagall announced," Take a matchstick."_

_Lily and Alice looked at each other , then at the same time they turned their matchsticks into needles. _

_"5 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." _

_Lily and Alice started to talk about homework when a few minutes later, fox ears and a tail popped up on Alice. Lily noticed it first and pointed it out. Alice touched her new ears, then her tail. Then she said in a loud voice, " Professor McGonagall! I have a fox tail and ears, they're so cool and soft! Can I keep them!?" She said that last part with pleading eyes. Everyone was looking at her tail and eyes now. McGonagall's mouth twitched up and she said, "Stay here after class, I'll tell you something." Then she went back to guiding the student who was having trouble. Alice started to play with her ears and tail. Then she stared at her tail. She flicked it, then again, and again. Lily squealed and asked, "If you turn into a fox, can I keep you?" Alice stared at her before going back to play with her new ears and tail. To anyone who saw Alice right now, they would all think she was cute. Professor McGonagall coughed to get her attention. "If you don't mind, I'll remove your tail and ears now." Alice stared at her horrified and she hugged tail. The professor told everyone to get out. Lily also had to go so she rushed to get everything together and ran to her next class. After everyone had gone, Professor McGonagall said, "This isn't a magic spell, you have a talent to become an animagus. I need to tell Albus and have him write to the Ministry of Magic. Follow me." She walked briskly up to the headmaster's office. Alice had trouble keeping up because she kept tripping over her tail. When they got to Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall turned around and said, "Wait here until you are called in." Then she knocked and went inside, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later Alice dimly heard her name being called so she knocked and went inside. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and said, "Professor McGonagall will help you control your animagus form. I must go write to the Ministry and inform them that they might have a new animagus soon. Good luck." Then he walked out of his office. Professor McGonagall scribbled something on a note and gave it to Alice. "Here, go tell you next teacher you have his or her period off. When you are done, meet me back in my classroom and we will begin your lesson." Alice took the note and walked as fast as she could without tripping on her tail to Professor Flitwick who was her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She knocked on the door and then opened it. Everyone was staring at her again. "Professor McGonagall told me to give you this," she said. Professor Flitwick took the note, read it, and nodded. Then he asked, "A student told me that you were going to get rid of your ears and tail." Alice stared at Flitwick horrified once again and she hugged her tail close to her body. Professor Flitwick smiled and laughed before reassuring her he didn't mean it. Alice then walked back to Professor McGonagall's classroom, ready for her lesson. _

_Everyday Alice was learning how to control her animagus form. Till one day, at the end of her second year, she did it. She was a small red kit fox with a bright orange stripe around her front left paw. She went to the ministry to get registered as an animagus. After that, every day after dark, she was allowed to go outside and change into her animagus form and play or tumble in the flowers with the surveillance of a teacher. She never once met a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin._

_Year after year until their 5 year everything was the same. In their 5 year, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Alice Kitsune were made perfects._

**Tell me what you think about this please, i know there wasn't a lot of Remus, but honestly, who dates at 11? 5 year is when the real stuff happens. **


End file.
